The Legend of Spyro: Rise Of Dark Souls
by Damian Jaoba
Summary: After defeating the Dark Master our hero returns to Warfang thinking the worst was over. As the years went by, making new friends and ignoring the evil that still remains on the Dragon Realms, read how our purple hero comes back from retirement to save the world once again with the help of a mysterious mercenary guild called Dark Souls. May change the rating to M later on.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Spyro: Rise of Dark Souls**

 **A/N: All right this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if my story is not that good, I also apologize for any grammar mistake or lack of con congruence in sentences. Well, in any case, I hope you enjoy my story. Feel free to review your criticism, I'm not going to read it anyways. I'm just kidding I'll do if I have the time. I had the idea a year after I finished the game, but I never had the time or courage to write so now eight years after I finally decided to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: (Annoying sigh) I do not own any of** ** _Spyro_** **series or any character in it. I own nothing. Is it really necessary to put this in every chapter?**

 **Prologue**

 **? Point Of View**

It was dark as always everything is in this cursed realm, but that about to change soon, the Day of Eternal Light is upon us and the portal towards the Light Realms will open once again.

Since the essence of Malefor escaped Convexity the barriers weakened putting the odds in our favor, now we are able to communicate and the capacity of souls able to cross the bridge has multiply by the dozen.

The last time I tried to cross it I was stopped by that cursed Convexity guardian, but this time will be different, this time I have an ally at the other side, this time we are prepare, our plan is already on motion the guardian will be occupied with both flanks to stop us both.

The suns are about to align as all those planning to go to the Light Realms assembled at Mount Zalmar, I could see from above a gathering of creatures of the night that were reunited at different levels of the mountain; from some banished creatures of the other realm like apes, dragons, drakes, wyverns, felines, canines, etc. to inhabitants of this realm as gnorcs, ghouls, goblins, orcs, trolls, ogres and even a dozen of demons were present, and of course the guy of the hour, Maly, his spirit residing at the very peak waiting impatiently for the Brightest Hour to begin.

This was good the more we were the highest the probability to reach the other side undetected by the guardian and his lackeys, a real shame only the strong would remain permanently and the weak will remain as long the eclipse last.

The weakest beings are already disappearing involuntarily as new exiles began to appear across the realm since this was the moment the barriers were at their weakest it was common the scum of the other realm were banished here as a punishment on this day.

Soon only Maly, the demons and I remained waiting for the portal to open, I decided it was an acceptable moment to descend towards the platform hiding in the shadows so they couldn't sense my presence. "Oh man, I can't wait for the portal to open I want to taste the sweet blood of an innocent!" One of the youngest demons exclaimed with a sadistic smile as he shifted from on side to the other.

Another demon, this one older and female, put her claw at the younger demon head and commenced to stroke his mane. "Patience Fuldȏn, as soon as a beam of light strikes from above we'll be able to pass." She said with affection uncharacteristic from a demon.

The young demon glance upwards with his blank yellow eyes and smiled sincerely at the female. "I know sis but I'm just excited to get to these so-called Dragon realms." he said it so childlike that it was hard to take him as the bloodthirsty creature he was.

The oldest of the demons turned towards etherial dragon and said in a firm and loud voice. "Remember Malefor I'll provide you with an artificial army and you'll let us roam your realm freely to cause mayhem."

The Dark Master looked downwards at the demon patriarch. "As long you don't get in the way of my plan I couldn't care less about your action." Malefor said with indifference. "Although it's beyond me why you bother go to the Dragon Realms when I'm about to cleanse it, that goes for you to stranger." He continued as he glanced towards my direction.

I guess its no surprise he can sense me since he is sensitive to darkness. Before anyone could say another word, a pillar of light fell from the sky and made contact with the platform. "We take pleasure where and while we can" The old demon said as he and his clan stepped towards the light.

I stepped out of the shadow and floated to the portal, stopping at mere inches I turned towards the dragon and said cheekily "See you at the other side,  
Maly" before stepping inside the beam.

As I was being transported in between the realms I could see the dim spirits of the demons ahead of me, I could see the guardian being occupied stopping hundreds of spirits trying to journey to the opposite realm, I could see several bright spirit coming head on towards my direction and among them the brightest spirit in existence shinning which sun was about to cross paths with me.

As we stood at the same level time seemed to freeze and we both said a single word "Soon." And we continue our ways without any other mishap.

As I was about to reach my goal I saw a little dragon trapped inside the beam of eternal darkness and at the moment I couldn't think of a better test subject to see if my powers worked correctly in this realm.

The youngling didn't put much of a fight and his dark side come afloat, satisfied I turned around and left. Being without a physical form had its advantages such as phasing wall and invisibility, it's better to be without a vessel for a while.

The Well of Souls began to crumble away soon after I left, Malefor appeared on the highest rock in all his corrupted glory looking majestically as he glanced down to all the reunited apes fortunate enough to get out of the mountain in time.

"My vassals as you can see I'm whole and free again." The Dark Master corrupted voice roared for everyone present to hear, the apes applauded, cheer and whistled with stupor at the return of their liege. Malefor lifted a paw up as a signal to keep quiet. "During my imprisonment on that wretched realm, I had lot of time to think and reflex on my next move and came to one final conclusion." He paused I supposed for dramatic effect seeing the expectant faces of the apes. "Why exterminate the other sentient species one by one when I can erase all living things at once by resurrecting the Destroyer and commencing the Great Cleansing."

Muttering and confusion began to break through the lines after this announcement. "What do you mean by that." One brave soul had the courage to ask out loud.

The dragon's face began to form a sinister smile as he replied with a cold voice. "To create a new world the old one has to die."

Cries of indignation and outrage could be heard between the formation.

"You promise us the highest of hierarchies."

"You told us we would be the rulers."

"You promise us power."

"We won't help you with this plan of yours."

Malefor looked simply unimpressed by this display of insubordination and calmly restored. "You creatures are so predictable. Unfortunately for you, I no longer require your services" At that moment thirteen creatures appeared in form of smoke to a solid state they were the demon that escaped with us, they were shapeshifters; some were bipedal, others four-legged, others even had wings, they were covered in fur, most of them had piercings in their ears and marking on their faces, and they looked like a combination of fox and bat. They were surrounding the army of apes. "You've all ways been ruled by your greed and thirst of power and that will be your punishment to remain in the dark, always hungry for the power of others"

At the moment after Malefor roared his announcement he and the demons commenced to chant a curse, the apes tried to attack them but all their projectiles were reflected by forcefields projected by Malefor, he always been so resourceful, by the time they ended the chanting all the apes were nothing more than skeletons covered in shadows, they all scattered to the nearest caves they could find since even the moonlight was too much for them.

The patriarch demon approached the dragon as soon the apes were gone "Now that that's done, how about we welcome your new army?" Soon the demons began to chant again and a large formation of rocks and roots began to surface until it took the form of a eight-legged gigantic monstrosity with an egg sack in its posterior. "Behold the grubling queen capable to generate hundreds of soldiers a day from grublings to orcs to trolls to wyverns, not to mention their variants and heroic forms, it also creates elite warriors to command other and protect it." The demon explained to a passive Malefor.

"Why isn't moving" The Dark Master questioned with a flat look on his face in a nonchalant manner.

The old demon looked away clearly embarrassed."About that it needs it need a core of some kind like an ord or a rare crystal" Not wanting this to be an obstacle on Maly's plans I decide to help my second greatest creation, although I can't take all credit his arrogance and his hunger for power and knowledge made him all too easy to corrupt, so I implanted an idea on his head to fix this complication.

Malefor seem to give some thought before taking action. "I believe I have the solution for this problem." He proceeded to slam his tail to the ground and a batch of spirit crystals rose from below then he break them with his paw, but instead of absorbing them they accumulate in his paw an began to inflict dark energy into them transmuting them in dark crystal, the chilling screams of the ancestors could be hear from up close. The crystal began to float to the mouth of the creature and entered its insides, soon enough the grubling queen came to life. "It is done you can go and do whatever you want to the inhabitant of this realm, while you still can" The Dark Master dismissed the demons.

Said demons shifted into their flying forms and began to get away from the site. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." The patriarch Rötshul said before turning and flying away. "I hope we never see you again." He muttered lowly so almost no one could hear him.

Malefor turned to the artificially made creature. "Hide in the deepest hole you can find and breed me soldiers." The queen immediately began to dig deep underground leaving a trail of magic-made creatures as it went by.

I not sure if the dark dragon hasn't realise of my presence or if he has simply choose to ignore me, at either case I began to follow him like a shadow and witnessed the chain of events provoked by his release in the world.

It took a few days to reach a temple in the middle of a swamp' by the time he did he already had hundreds of minions under his command, he send them to scout the area where they kill or capture every living being they found, as he enter the temple, a lone old red dragon confront him, it was a pretty one-sided battle since Malefor wreck the red one effortlessly but in the end he let the dragon escape, probably to spread the news of his return.

Once he sat on his throne with ancient magic he rip the structure from the ground and levitate it in the sky as a volcano form below it, as a final touch he set a belt of fire around the swap effectively killing whatever remained alive on the swamp.

For the next three year, Malefor remained inside the temple harnessing dark crystals as a source of power for the golems of the deep he summoned and spreading them around the world to steal the power of living creatures to feed his army.

I remained idle close going frequently to the floating island where the Grotto was on using it whenever Maly didn't observing the war, the actions of the demons in this world and also looking into the past learning as much as I could from this world planning my next course of action.

The time went by and before I knew it the end of the world was near. The Destroyer had completed the Ring of Annihilation provoking the Belt of Fire to spread across the surface of the Dragon Realms, incinerating everything that crosses its way.

The inhabitant underground were safe at the moment, but others not as fortunate, the ones who didn't see the danger coming… well, at least they had a quick death. I gave a dark chuckle at the thought. Anyways everything was going according to Malefor's plan.

I looked below me, to see two young dragons, one purple and the other black, approaching to Malefor's Lair. "Oh, looks like the main event is about to start." I chuckled at the thought. "This will be fun."


	2. Chapter 1: The end of the old world

**The Legend of Spyro: Rise of Dark Souls**

 **A/N: This is practically the ending of Dawn of the Dragon with a few tweaks here and there, a little more depth in the characters and a special POV. This is also my first fighting sequence so I'm open to pointers if you have some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spyro series or any character in it Activision and Sierra does. I still own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: The end of the old world  
**

 **Spyro POV**

We landed in front of the doors that once were the main entrance of the dragon temple, our home, as we stepped toward them I stood for a moment and then I turn to my right to see Cynder with a frightened expression across her face. "Are you ready for this?" I asked her concerned.

She stared at me and replied nervously. "I'm scared." I didn't blame her, after all, we were about to confront her former master.

I smiled grimly at her. "Just stay close to me," I told her to calm her down a bit, but to be honest, I was scared too.

We proceeded our way to the doors that opened as we approached them. We got into a dark chamber, as we went ahead in our way; the doors behind us slammed shut. Suddenly the torches burned brighter, revealing what were once the temple main room, at the other end of it there it was the shadowy silhouette of the Dark Master in a raised platform with a throne looking down to us.

"At long last..." His voice echoed through the whole room and it sounded unbelievably distorted. "My guests have arrived. Please… come in." He said it courteously in a sinisterly gentle voice.

We stood there, I stared at him as he got down of the platform and walked toward us. As he stepped outside of the shaded area I could get a good look of his appearance he was gigantic, bigger than Terrator, he was even bigger than Cynder in her corrupted form, his purple scales were darkly stained, a dark aura was glowing around him and his eyes were strange his sclera was yellow, without iris and his pupils were snake-like slites, I'm not going to lie, he was intimidating.

"Such determination to get here." He growled to me as he keeps approaching us."It seems we share qualities besides our colors." How dared him to compare me with himself.

"No, I'm nothing like you," I yelled at him almost immediately, I don't know why I sounded desperate when I said that, like I was trying to convince myself.

"Do you think so?" he scowled at me, as he was encircling us. I put myself in front of Cynder I didn't wanted her near to him. "Hmm, we'll get to that." He said smirking with a light chuckle. I can't be like him, I was NOTHING like him. But again, he was worshiped as a savior, somehow like me; I mean there even were statues in his honor and when the Chronicler was telling me his story it was similar to mine. What if I was destined to be like him? What if I'd be as dastardly as him? What if…?

"Don't listen to him, Spyro." Cynder hissed to me, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't listen to anything he says." She warned me, I was glad that she was there with me, I'd have suffocated in my own thoughts if she hadn't came with me.

A smile crossed his face as he turns to my companion; I didn't like that one bit. "You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable." Okay, now I was getting angrier than before, I was ready to attack when he raised his paw and his eyes glowed brighter until the snake collar vanished from our necks. "There, that's better, isn't it?" He chuckled maliciously; I think the question was more addressed to Cynder than me. "It's the least I can do for you Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me." I could hear the sound of steps behind me. I gave a quick glance to Cynder to see how move away from us.

He was making her felt guilty again of the thing he made her do, and that really pissed me off. "You used her," I yelled at him angrily.

He looked at me with a half glare for a second and then he relaxed as a grin appears in his face."I used her, she used you, what does it matter really?" He said with a shrug.

What does he mean? I turned with a puzzle look at Cynder."What does he mean?" She just turned away and looked at the floor.

"What? He doesn't know?" He sneered rudely at Cynder and my lack of knowledge of the situation."Go on, tell him! You mustn't leave him in the dark…" he said it to Cynder with a mocked tone.

I was started getting huffy again, why didn't they just tell what I didn't know? To made things worse Malefor was making fun of me. "Tell me what?" I raised my voice to him, I was annoyed of this and I just want an answer of anyone.

He turned to me to finally answer my question. "How she lured you to the Well of Souls." He replied smirking."How she trick you into freeing me." He said it like the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're lying!" She snapped quickly… almost too quickly, like she was trying to convince herself more than me or Malefor.

"Hmm… I find it peculiar, how you've chosen to remember" he said maliciously as he kept that smirk in his face, then he turned to me. I was doubtful if I should keep listening to him, but I did when I really shouldn't. "Let me assure you, it was you who freed me, Spyro" Then he turned to Cynder. "And you who brought me back." My eyes were widening at the revealed truth. "And we have Cynder to thank for that." He finished with a malevolent laugh.

I turned to her. "Cynder… it's that true?" I asked her, feeling betrayed.

"No!" She restored rapidly."I don't know." She sounded uncertain as she looked at the floor and began shaking her head."I don't know anymore. "She finally said as her watery eyes stared mine.

"Oh, I think you do." He taunted her. "But perhaps you need a little nudge…" After he said that his yellow eyes glowed more than before for a second.

"AHHH!" I heard Cynder's scream beside me. I turn to saw how she was elevated from the ground and writhed in pain as a black smoked aura wrapped around her. Malefor laughed sadistically at this.

"CYNDER!" I cried out in alarm. I could hear Malefor bursting out that sinister laugh again. I should've known that this is what he wanted. I wished I could have seen that coming. Cynder was completely involved in the dark smoke by then and her eyes faded white and began to glowed, she was corrupted again. At the instant her paws touch the ground again she sent a hostile hiss to me and began to approach me menacingly. "Cynder, no!" I said trying to snap her out of that form.

"Ignitus should have warned you" Malefor exclaimed amused, clearly enjoying the little show that Cynder and I were given him. "You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone…" As he remarked the current situation I was getting through, Cynder start encircling me with a frown in her face."Still, here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world…" Cynder was sending a piercing glare at my direction; I was about to argue back to Malefor's statement, but Cynder tackled me, making me collide with a wall."Refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon."

I struggled into my feet; he was trying to play with my mind and Cynder was attacking me in order to not interrupted Malefor, so that don't leave any other choice than heard. I could saw a mocking smirk in his face, at seeing that I wasn't going to disrupt his speech. "I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind." He continued with a satisfying smile of knowing much more than I did of our kind. "But I assure you, there have been many." He told me confidently, but that couldn't be true the Chronicler himself assure that there had only been two purple dragon and he had all of the dragon history at his disposal.

"It's been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the golems of the deep…" He continued with his explanation as Cynder continued to approached me menacingly, it might had been my imagination and the stress of the situation but I could have sworn that Cynder was starting to grew progressively, so by instinct I started to step back from her. "To bring the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind." Cynder head-butted me straight in the chest making me fly backward. "Your destiny is to destroy the world." He finally concluded.

I took this opportunity to denied his ideology. "No! I don't believe that!" I replied glaring at him with all the conviction I could mustered slamming my paw against the floor.

The dark master looked at me sardonically after that display of my bravado. "Of course you don't," He told me condescendingly as looked down at me with an air of superiority as he continued with his monologue. "But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped…prevented from completing my quest. But you… you carried the flame… be it through your own will or not." I tried to stand tall and look defiant after all this information." And soon the world will be destroyed, you along with it…" Malefor said with a sinister calmness as if those words held no weight to him.

"No…" I replied shaking my head hopelessly as Cynder began to approach me, her horns were growing they soon would be elongated as they once used to be, her tail wings were also larger she was going back to her Terror of the Skies form.

She suddenly struck me with tailwhip to the face that send me flying backward, s glance at her with disheartenment only to be glared back hatefully. "Fight back." I could see Malefor in the background smiling sinisterly content as she struck me once again, this time I manage to shield my self behind my wings, she continued to hit over and over again as Malefor's hauntingly maniac laugh could be heard through the hall. "Fight back." She shouted at me exasperatedly. "Why won't you fight back." She exclaimed with desperation.

I was shocked that she even asked me a question in her current state with such a desperate tone as if she wanted me to defeat her, I couldn't answer her question because nothing came up my mind I looked tough the room as if I could find the answer somewhere there, then it hit me. Nothing CAN come up my mind. "Because you've left nothing to fight for." I looked away of her in shame and quickly cover myself up behind my wing, fearing that she would strike me once again.

As I put my wing down and looked up Cynder was no longer covered in black smoke and her body began to shrunk down to her true form, she got closer to me with a reassuring smile and said kindly. "There's always something." And we locked eyes in understanding.

"Argh!" We heard the older dragon exclaiming in disgust. "So be it! You've made your choice." He said to Cynder when I felt something around my neck I looked at her and realize that the snake collars were back in place. "And so you shall suffer the same fate." He suddenly got up on his back legs and spread his wings to look intimidating. "Prepared to die." He yelled angrily as he began to took off towards the sky.

This was it the final battle all we been through has come to this one moment we looked at each other nodded as a reassurement, for no words were needed, then as we took off after Malefor to end this once it for all.

 **Malefor POV**

The clouds upside the volcano were red and blue lighting struck in between them in a chaotic manner It was truly beautiful ' _stop this, let me out'_ I ignore that little voice in the back of my head as I always do as I saw those two little pests coming through the crimson clouds. "You're with me?" the boy asked as he approach me along with Cynder.

"I'm with you." My former general responded with certitude I wish she still had doubt in her mind but so be it they'll end up dead anyway. They stood before me with determined faces, we stared down one another as the purple embers of the mount danced around us daring each other to make the first move.

The purple brat decide to make the first move closing the distance between us fast with a boost of speed, the fool, he's coming directly at me when I breathe a grand fireball at his direction his reaction time is quick enough to do a barrel roll and evade it which he follows with a comet dash that I receive head on, since there no need to elude such pathetic attack, I respond with a claw swipe coated with aether gaining some distance between us again.

Now, where is Cynder? Suddenly she jumped out of the shadow I was casting on a cloud slash with every she had as dark clawed hands fly from her shadow scratching me, but it didn't end up there for as soon she's done with that she follows with a scorpion strike that actually made me flinch I respond by biting down her waist and throwing her away.

They both in front of me thinking of their next move I didn't give them a chance as I breathe aether fire at them but they manage to dodge it, the boy by going upward gaining altitude and the girl going downward, she swiftly came in front of me and realize a siren scream at point blank making everything to look distorted then I feel a boulder landing hard on my back.

I need to put some distance and come up with an strategy I'm starting to feel myself losing control of this body. ' _You're losing, you're going to lose and I'll be free once again_ ' Be quiet, I growled mentally as I proceded to make an aether dash, unfortunately, I didn't manage to hit either of them.

Rapidly I turn around and cast a barrage aether bombs, once they were at certain distance they evade them but this attack tracks its targets down and soon all of my bombs reached home, I smirk satisfied but soon the little perishers come out of the smoke and began to spam me with ice spikes and shadow fire, once they close in they cease their breaths attacks and begin to assault me with me their claws, horns, and tails relentlessly. "Now is our chance." The boy shouted as they continued their attack.

I've had enough I dived down below the clouds and as fast as I can reemerge behind them and attempt to struck them down but the elusive little pests got out of the way I pursued them tailing them briskly and made a second attempt to strike them with my claws coated in aether but they slip away once again, they descend and quickly shot themselves up with aether dashes.

I was about to dodge them when my body suddenly froze, what's happening? ' _I'm gaining control, you tyrannical bastard._ ' No! I didn't have time to react for the children skull bash me under my chin that leaves me stunned.

But it doesn't matter, the destroyer has reached its destination and it's already climbing the volcano. "It has begun." I announce as the destroyer grab the border of the mount to pull itself.

Turn up my head to look their faces of despair. "Oh no, we're too late." Spyro exclaimed in horror and I never thought a sound could delight me so much.

"Welcome to the end of the world." I declare merrily as the destroyer insert itself in the volcano and a gigantic eruption proceded to travel sky high clearing al; the clouds at sight. I could heard the earth crack even though I'm high in the air.

The eruption hit the temple which protect us from the lava, no that it would affect me, but it does affect the little mites, they don't seem to take the heat very well since they collapse and clashed above what's left of the temple which began to descend inside the volcano to the depths of the planet.

After contemplating my option I descend to their level and locate myself at the center of the platform as they got up ready to attack with fiercely and determined faces I respond with a barrage of aether bombs but the purple brat protect himself in a earth boulder and the traitor hide herself in the shadows, I'm about to breathe a fire aether steam when my body froze up again, ' _I won't let you win_.' Damn it, the little tykes took this chance to assault me.

The little she-devil somersault me releasing a steam of poison directly into my eyes blinding me temporarily, the purple perisher took this open to strike me by my side with an earth frail multiple times, I regain control and didn't lose any time to send an aether shock wave to keep them at bay.

The moment I regain my sight I send multiple ice missiles which freeze them in their place I continued realizing an aether power stomp in front of them, it seem my other half keep limiting my movements, it doesn't matter now is my chance now that they are collapsed on the ground, I'm about to burn them with aether fire when my body stop responding once again, that as*****, when is he going to let me kill in peace!

Once recover Spyro shot a volley of electric arcs and Cynder shot several orbs of phantom fright which I received unable to protect myself, they proceeded to realize their melee attack on me once I recover I shot my self upward and then charge up at the purple brat in mid-air but elude once again, I saw the traitor approaching through my peripheral vision and attempt to strike her with my claws, but she also dodge me.

Damn it, I felt my body sluggish, I should have went serious from the start, I shouldn't have underestimated this little devils but there's no point in contemplating the past, they are both in front and tried to hit them with a power stomp them but they evade the attack going into different directions and flying up, once they were directly above me they cover themselves in aether and interwind their flying patterns, and then they got… in some kind of sexual position, what the hell? Before shooting themselves downward rotating, stomping me in the middle of my back.

That strange attack send me below the platform I decide to go around it, I was once again above of them when I notice that there was almost nothing left of the temple, it has been crumbling away in the fall, well it doesn't matter I'll have a new throne in my new world, once I descend in the platform I cast the most powerful forcefield I could manage and proceeded to burn them with aether fire.

They both barely dodge my attack and they both attempt to burn me with a steam of fire and shadow fire, but it had no effect on me once they realize that both ceased they fire and tried to reach me with their different element but none give the result they were expecting, I laugh triumphantly at their looks of despair I proceeded to shoot a barrage of aether bombs and ice missiles and they couldn't do anything but evade my attack since they were out of mana.

I smiled sadistically when they begin to desperately attack with their claws, horns, wings, tail, with everything they have with no avail, until I realize something odd, the more they attack the more glowered they become as if they were absorbing my ener-… Oh, that mo**********. ' _Took you a while to realize, it's too late now._ '

That bastard was gaining to much control to the point of changing the properties of my forcefield and he was right it was too late their aether element was all charge up and began to shot beams of aether at me, my forcefield was useless against them so I dispel it before collapsing in the ground.

When I stood up I look at their direction and saw Cynder charging up a aether beam which once it impact on me it propels me in the air, before I knew it Spyro headbutted me coated in aether and I began to fall deeper and faster in this bottomless pit, once I recover I elevated myself as fast as I could appearing right behind them, without losing any more precious time I grabbed both of them in each paw and slam them against the wall of the pit.

I suddenly realize that the dragon temple was no more, but who cares? I pushed those thought in the back of my mind and left in front the one that matters, for those pair of pest to die as I push them harder against the wall. Die. Die! DIE!

All of the sudden of the sudden I felt myself growing weaker as this couple of small dragons push themselves off the wall, what's happening? ' _It's over my dark side, you've lost_ ' Nooooo, I mentally screamed as the younglings realize an aether dash combined that push ourselves deeper into the pit. No this can't be happening, I'm unbeatable, I'm immortal, I'm eternal, I'm MALEFOR. This can't be my end, this won't be my end!

 **Cynder POV**

As we pushed my former master deeper into the pit I was expecting to collide with magma so that we could proceed to encase him in it using our wind and ice element, but instead, we reached a enormous chamber with a huge and lone purple crystal, are we at the core of the planet?

We let go of Malefor without realizing for the impression this chamber had on us, we descend some more until we were all at the same level, the so-called Dark Master stood in front of us and he looked really pissed. "You cannot defeated me! I am eternal!" He yelled at the top off his lungs with hint of desperation, yesh I wonder what got him so worked up it's a pretty even match, but there's no time to wonder of his reasons because he immediately shot a beam of purple energy at us and we responded in kind.

Our beams collided with one another in that moment a realize that Spyro's beam is of a lighter shader than mine and Malefor's is of a darker shade, I wonder why? "Just…hang…on." Spyro said while continuously shooting his beam, somehow. Not that he needed to point the obvious but it's appreciated.

Shock waves began to emanate from the collision of our beams when suddenly Malefor's beam began to fall back, which is weird since we didn't boost our breaths just yet and he look even more confuse than us, whatever is wrong with him help us win this battle and I'm not gonna complain about that.

When our beams terminated to overpower his the impact send him flying towards the gargantuan purple crystal landing rather roughly but he was on his feet incredibly fast with a face of someone who's day has been ruined, which most would considered a good thing since he is a dark evil lord. Suddenly five etherial dragon figures come out of the crystal surrounding Malefor menacingly. "What is this!" He asked exactly the question that was roaming my head, then the spiritual dragons descended and began to encircle him dragging him inside the crystal against his will. "Nooooo…" He screamed in horror until he was no longer there.

The snake collars began to glow and then disappeared finally releasing us from each other it should be a happy moment we defeated the big evil dragon and broke his evil spell but then the crystal began to glow and pillars of light began to emanate from it crashing against the walls of the chamber cracking the plates around us, looks like even when encased inside a crystal my former master finds a way to screw everyone else.

I followed Spyro's lead and landed on the crystal, maybe not the safest idea after what we just witness but apparently, he knew it wouldn't happen to us must be a purple dragon thing. From this point of view seemed like the world was breaking apart so I decided to be resigned to our fate and apologize for not being able to do anything more. "Spyro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said while shaking my head to show my regret.

He just looked kindly at me before saying "Don't be. It's over now." Oh, Spyro always trying to comfort me even when the world is ending but what else can I expect of the sweetest dragon I know.

I just smile sadly at him. "so this is it…" I said with acceptance that this will be it as I look around disheartened as the plates went farther and farther away from us.

Then out of nowhere, a very familiar voice could be heard as his spirit appeared behind Spyro. "Spyro when a dragon dies, he does not truly leaves this world." Well, that more a fact that an well-wish with him right here to corroborated but where does he want to go with this. "His spirit leaves on binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." He continues as his spirit elevates high in the air before vanishing.

The message is a little cryptic but if a have I would said that his point was… Suddenly Spyro open his eyes with a look of realization, probably coming to the same conclusion than myself. "I know what I have to do. Just get out of here Cynder." Oh hell no, you are no sacrificing your stupid noble butt.

I look directly at him trying to find the word that would convince him to leave but nothing ingenious come up, so I said the first thing that occurred to me. "Spyro no… you don't have to do anything. Let's just go." I said with a hint of desperation.

He looked at me with a face of courage. "Where Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart." Damn you, damn you and your logic, I've to think of something fast before he goes full self-sacrificing saint. "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." He said with determination.

Curses is too late, well if he is going to stay… "Then I'm with you." Better stay to see if I can save his righteous a**. He looked at me with a conflicted look before proceeding to do whatever he is planning to do as he started to levitate and glow in a purple light. Well, I better work out to courage to said because I might not get another chance. "I love you." I whisper subconsciously wishing he might not hear it.

When blinding light commenced to emanate from my beloved, but for some reason, it hurt, it hurts like the worst pain I have suffer, why is that? Fourtounely for me it doesn't doesn't last long but the damage it's done, I saw Spyro collapse on the gem fainted I suppose from the effort, damn it I was suppose to be here to get us both out, but now I can't even get on my feet and what's worse I'm losing my conscience, everything is blurred but in my last moments awoke I saw a pure black silhouette with the form of a dragon glaring at us with its red gleaming eyes and a wicked smile before everything went black.

 **A/N: And that's that, it was fun writing this chapter specialy Cynder's pov, the next chapter will take longer to publish since i'm writing another two projects, a side-project, that is another fanfic and a main project, that is my own original book, well thats all thanks for reading. See ya on the next chapter.**


End file.
